


You Can Read Me Anything

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie finds one of Peggy's books and it leads to an interesting realization and confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Read Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicmumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: These gals belong to Marvel and not me. I seek no profit, just feels. Also ‘Torchlight to Valhalla’ does not belong to me either and is apparently a novel from 1938 about a young woman being wooed by a delightful young man but realizes “her happiness belongs with another young woman”. Oh and WAC (Women’s Army Corps)

Angie didn’t spend too much time in their library. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to read, she just never had the time between auditions and shifts at the automat. 

So it was a strange occurrence one Sunday afternoon when she decided to wander through the library and pick something to read. She wasn’t too sure about the organization system and picked up something close to the door that looked interesting. “The Torchlight to Valhalla” she read out loud. She peered at the inside cover and saw a note scribbled on the inside. “A story for gals like us” it read and was signed by a name Angie didn’t recognize. She wondered if it was one of Peggy’s. 

She sat on the couch and began to read. As time went on, she doubted more and more the owner of the book. 

A couple hours later, Peggy pushed through the front door and called out, “Angie! Are you home?”

“In here English!” shouted Angie in reply. 

Peggy walked in and smiled at her. “Well don’t you look comfortable and cozy?” She walked over to her and eyed the book she was reading. “Oh that’s one of my favorites, how are you enjoying it?”

Angie’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?”

Peggy tilted her head in confusion, “Yes really, it’s my copy actually.” She came to sit down next to Angie on the couch.

Angie seemed to consider the information for a moment then asked, “You do know that it’s about-” Angie swallowed the rest of her statement. She didn’t want to say it out loud in case she was drawing the wrong conclusions. Maybe Peggy was one of those gals who just liked to read everything. Angie heard stories about WAC officers. She knew Peggy couldn’t have fought in the war and not known a queer woman or two. 

“Are you offended by its content?” asked Peggy. She not only looked confused but worried as well. 

Angie shook her head quickly. She wanted to say, ‘I didn’t know they had books like this. It’s perfect for a gal like me.’ but nothing came out. 

“Are you quite alright?” asked Peggy as she moved a bit closer. She lifted her hand to check Angie’s forehead for a fever but Angie swatted it away. 

“Yeah I’m good. So you hungry? I guess I got carried away readin. I should probably go put somethin together. Sandwiches ok? How’d you like yours?” Angie’s words came out in a rush of nervous energy and she sat up, waving her hands wildly. 

Peggy took Angie’s hands in her own and said quietly, “Angie you must have known.”

Angie shook her head in confusion and asked, “Known what English? That you got a wide range of interests? You know that’s what I like about you, you just know so much. Me I just-” She was stopped by Peggy leaning a bit closer and stopping an inch away from her face. 

“You can’t really be that daft Angie,” said Peggy as she smiled playfully. 

“See English you can’t be usin all those British words on me, a girl can get confused and-,” said Angie as she let out a nervous breath. 

“Let me make it clearer for you then,” Peggy interrupted and moved forward, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips to Angie’s. 

Angie leaned into the touch and let out a soft sigh. Peggy started to shift, bringing her hands to Angie waist. Angie broke their kiss with a thought, “But you and-”

Peggy smiled kindly and said, “Yes and I loved him  _and_ I’ve found I also had feelings for other women but none like you Angie.” She stopped for a moment then continued, “Never another woman like you.” Her smile was wistful and her tone laced with the kind of affection Angie had only dreamed of. 

“How long?” asked Angie as she brought her hands up to rest in Peggy’s hair. 

Peggy laughed at that and answered, “Probably from the time I threatened a man for daring to smack your arse.”

“That long huh? You could’ve told me.”

“You think I didn’t leave that book out on purpose? A low shelf close to the door, easily accessible to someone of your height, directly at eye level.”

Angie laughed at her and said, “Aw Pegs, you’re such a romantic.” She pulled Peggy’s face toward hers and resumed kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Slowly working my way through old fic prompts I've done on tumblr so here's one in which magicmumu asked for: "Peggy catches Angie reading a book well known for lesbian content, and offhandedly makes a comment, suggesting she'd read the book (and maybe outing herself too idk)."


End file.
